


Watch Out For That Load!

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott sinks further into the chair, attempting to cover his sensitive ears. Still, he can clearly hear belts being unbuckled and zippers lowering in the next room. For a second, his brain tries to convince him that now would be a brilliant time to panic, but he stamps it down, hard. This is all for Stiles’ sake and he will not ruin it.</p><p>Who knew that the Alpha Pack showing up would lead to this? Apparently, to werewolves, an unclaimed human in a pack is just too tempting not to mess with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out For That Load!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sort of came to me in a dream - I know, just how fucked up am I really? - and I just adjusted it slightly and voila! A fic was born. It’s a bit silly, but I had _so_ much fun writing it!
> 
> If I wasn’t horribly tone deaf, I’d surely be singing praises for my pre reader nmydreamz and my beta Corey Smith! Special squishy bear hugs to my ever faithful accomplice [Dragontattoo75.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontattoo75)
> 
> Listened to David Guetta’s ‘She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)’ and Psy’s ‘Gangnam Style’ while writing, just FYI.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Knotting, Anal sex, Very awkward situations.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Teen Wolf! *le sigh*

**Watch Out For That Load!**  
  
Scott sinks further into the chair, attempting to cover his sensitive ears. Still, he can clearly hear belts being unbuckled and zippers lowering in the next room. For a second, his brain tries to convince him that now would be a brilliant time to panic, but he stamps it down, hard. This is all for Stiles’ sake and he will _not_ ruin it.    
  
Who knew that the Alpha Pack showing up would lead to this? Apparently, to werewolves, an unclaimed human in a pack is just too tempting not to mess with. When Erica and Boyd had run into one of the invaders having some fun with a bloodied Stiles, they had rescued him and immediately took him back to Derek’s den and the grumpy guy thought it appropriate to call Scott in.  
  
Peter had been searching in the Bestiary for answers when he’d arrived at the Hale house and the solution to their problem had not been popular with anyone. According to the book, Stiles had to be claimed by his alpha, which meant either Scott _or_ Derek...seeing as they are _both_ his alpha, in a screwed up sort of way. However, Scott couldn’t do it, since it had to be sexual in order to declare a human as an official member of a werewolf pack. Nobody believed Allison would look favorably at the suggestion of her boyfriend fucking his best friend, even in order to save him from mutilation. Not that the idea had been appealing to Scott himself, but when the alternative was to let _Derek_ do it, he’d been tempted to grab Stiles and run away with him.  
  
In the end **,** the creepy uncle had interrupted the bickering and casually mentioned that the arguments were all in vain, since Scott was already mated and couldn’t do the honors, so to speak, which had left Stiles’ fate with Mr. Grumpy.  
  
Stiles had been surprisingly calm during the whole thing and in a last attempt to stop the madness, Scott had addressed him, asking his opinion **,** since, you know, it’s his life and his body **,** after all. Stiles had looked at him, puzzled, his arm bandaged and a bruise forming under one eye and said, “Well, what choice do I have? I don’t wanna end up as wolf chow!”  
  
Despite the fact Stiles seemed very at peace with the whole idea, Scott is still his best bud and he insisted on staying for the claiming, but in another room. He’s starting to regret that demand now.  
  
“Um, wow, is _everything_ about you bigger and better?” he hears Stiles ask in an awed tone, which suggests that at least Derek’s jeans are off now.  
  
The Alpha barks a quick laugh and Scott does a double take, because... Derek? _Laughing_? Doesn’t happen a lot.  
  
Within a much-too-short time span for Scott, the sound of squeaky mattress springs filters through to the living room. Scott cringes because **,** even though he’s known all along what was going to happen, it really hits him now. His human best friend is about to have sex with the alpha of the pack they are both semi-members of. Scott is a special case and neither is he truly included nor excluded. Stiles, being human, has been able to skirt the edges too, but after this, he will belong to the Hale wolves.  
  
Scott sighs, since there’s nothing he can do; it’s either this, or a dead Stiles.  
  
Heavy breathing is all he can hear from the bedroom at the moment and he arranges the pillows on the couch to his liking. Just as he’s burrowing back into them, he hears a hiss and Stiles’ voice shrieks, “Woah! You can’t just shove it in, genius! You gotta, um... use your fingers first.”  
  
Derek’s rasp answers instantly, “How was I supposed to know? I’ve never done this before.”  
  
A loud belly laugh erupts and quickly cuts off in a squeal.  
  
“Alright, alright, sorry man, I just... are you a virgin?” Stiles’ voice inquires.  
  
Scott will deny this to his dying day, but he can’t help turning his head, actively listening at this point. Call it a taste for gossip or whatever, it’s just too good to miss.  
  
“No!” the Alpha growls.  
  
Silence reigns for a few moments before there’s a clearing of a throat.  
  
“I’ve been with one other before this. A woman,” Derek admits, sounding almost embarrassed.  
  
Stiles speaks again, sounding oddly soft and gentle, “It’s okay, Derek. Just, be careful and stretch me well. It’s quite a large ‘junior wolf’ you’ve got there... or, you know, it _was_ before we started discussing this.”  
  
Following this, there’s a giggle and a slap of a palm against a bare shoulder. Scott feels defensive for a second, but he’s well aware Derek wasn’t using enough force to really hurt Stiles. He settles back into the pillows and tries taking deep, calming breaths.  
  
He’s really cursing his elevated senses when the rasp of a tongue licking across skin is clearly audible to him even through the thick wall. A pant and a soft moan follows and soon it’s like a bad porno movie in there, slobbering kisses - _is that even necessary?_ \- and moaning and groaning, the squelch of fingers moving in Stiles’ ass, or at least he’s assuming that’s what it is.  
  
“You ready?” Derek’s voice asks, sounding strained.  
  
Stiles utters a sound that does not resemble any words Scott knows, but even to him it sounds very much like it’s supposed to be the non-verbal version of _‘Hell yes!’_   Judging by the breathless wail that follows, Derek took it as such.  
  
Grabbing two pillows to shove over his ears, Scott tries really hard to block out the noise of skin slapping against skin and the rhythmic chant of _‘oh, oh, oh’_ Stiles is spewing out. It gets harder as the noise escalates and morphs into some impressive profanities and repeated screams of the Alpha’s name.  
  
Scott is seriously contemplating whether singing would drown the worst out, when suddenly Derek roars and not a second after, Stiles whimpers and whines, “Ow, ow, fuck that hurts!”  
  
He’s off of the couch before he’s even aware he’s made the decision to move. Stiles is his best friend and evidently, his wolf instincts involve coming to the aid of said friend, when it sounds like he’s in agony.  
  
Scott bursts through the door to the bedroom, almost ripping it off its hinges and then promptly wishes he could cover his eyes. Stiles is on hands and knees on the mattress, legs spread wide where Derek is kneeling behind him. The Alpha doesn’t even acknowledge they’re being interrupted, he’s still pumping his hips vigorously, grunting with each deep thrust. Stiles’ face is contorted, his mouth open in a silent scream, hands holding two fistsful of sheet in a death grip.  
  
Scott shrieks when he notices the place they’re connected. Derek’s cock is stretching Stiles wide and even though he’d normally avoid looking there at any cost, he needs to know, because he talked to the Alpha about this, and if that pompous idiot has tried to...  
  
“I thought you said you could control that shit!” Scott yells, enraged.  
  
In his anger, he totally forgets he doesn’t want to know anything about gay werewolf sex and especially not the kind that involves his faithful friend of many years. He steps up closer and peers between them to see where Derek is locked inside Stiles by a huge, swollen knot on his cock. Scott knows of this little phenomenon, it’d happened a few times with Allison, and he immediately - though tremendously embarrassed - went to get some advice on how _not_ to trigger it. The Alpha had told him it was possible, by sheer force of will, to prevent it, which is why he’s so pissed that Derek has done this to Stiles. It’s got to hurt like hell, and Scott has no doubt that it’s not at all pleasurable!  
  
Derek finally looks up, though he doesn’t stop the grinding motion of his hips, and growls ferociously at him.  
  
“I _can_ control it, you idiot. Knotting is necessary for the claiming to be valid!”  
  
Scott is flailing a bit, but manages to point at Stiles in the end.  
  
“You’re hurting him! Stop it, Derek!”  
  
He doesn’t get an answer.  
  
The Alpha bends lower over Stiles, curling an arm under his chin and lifting his his head up, nibbling at his neck. The boy is just accepting the manhandling, still panting and whimpering softly. Scott is getting angry now and, for a moment, he can’t concentrate on anything but getting his friend away from the stupid werewolf molesting him.  
  
He launches forward and grabs his friend’s upper arms, dragging him forward. Stiles cries out, looking even more pained when the knot tugs at his insides. Derek growls again and pulls Stiles back.  
  
Scott is tempted to pull his hair out at this juncture.  
  
“Derek, you gotta get it out of him! It’s hurting him, can’t you see? He’s in pain, there’s no way it can be good for him,” he pleads desperately.  
  
The Alpha sits back on his haunches, pulls Stiles into his lap and then thrusts up, making Stiles utter a garbled, strained, “Fuck!”  
  
Derek then looks Scott in the eyes challengingly, and says, “How would you know?”  
  
“Have you seen his face? He looks like you’ve shoved a branding iron up his ass!”  
  
Derek snorts condescendingly.  
  
“Oh, believe me, he likes it, he’s just slightly overwhelmed right now. If you had ever bothered to learn to use your nose, you’d be able to smell the arousal on him,” he drawls, pinching one of Stiles’ nipples as he speaks. A movement draws Scott’s attention south and he gets an eyeful he never, _ever_ wanted - Stiles’ cock is standing firmly at attention, throbbing and drooling pre-come, jerking when the Alpha toys with his sensitive parts. Scott knows his eyes are about to roll out of his head, he’s gaping so much. Derek laughs throatily and bites gently into the soft, pale flesh of Stiles’ neck while punching his hips up once more, hard.  
  
Then it all happens very fast - Stiles’ face twists into an intriguing mix of emotions, but settles on something looking very much like pure bliss. He moans loudly just as his erection erupts and forcefully releases a truly staggering amount of thick, white strings of come.  
  
Scott is frozen in his position, which turns out to be slightly too close to his best friend, wondering whether to cry or just quickly run away. The front of his shirt is decorated in pearly white, a stubborn blob of jizz even hanging onto his chin.  
  
He slowly lifts his gaze to the two in front of him. Stiles is looking as awkward and ashamed as he appears to be able to in his current state, which is to say, not much. Derek seems like he’s biting his tongue to keep from laughing. When a full minute passes without anybody saying a word or so much as breathing audibly, Scott lifts a hand and wipes the come off his face, afterwards staring horrified at his soiled hand.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees a tiny movement and when he looks over, Stiles’ mouth is trembling, his lips pinched and his face way too straight. Scott is well aware of what that expression means and he sighs, defeated.  
  
“Stiles, no! Don’t you dare!”  
  
The only response he gets is the noisy guffaw which signals a laughing fit of epic proportions. It takes about two and a half seconds before Derek joins in and soon the two of them are bent over in a big pile of limbs, cackling merrily.  
  
Seeing as they show no signs of coming up for air even five minutes later, Scott stands up and goes to the bathroom to clean up his fancy new shirt decor. Then, he marches out of the house, turning around on the porch to yell back through the doorway.  
  
“He’s _your_ problem now, Derek! Enjoy!”  
  
Ignoring the rusty, blue jeep, he runs down the driveway and, taking off with a burst of speed, is soon in Allison’s neighbourhood. While jogging towards her house, he figures that he’ll find it in himself to forgive Stiles soon... on the condition they never, ever speak of this incident again, under any circumstances!  
  
He forgets all about his troubles however, when he sees his girlfriend’s window open and sneaks into the yard and jumps up to the sill, vaulting into the room.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Everyone is arranged around the living room at the next pack meeting, when Erica suddenly puts down her glass and casually says, “So, when are we gonna get an explanation for why Scott smelled like Stiles’ jizz for a week, after Derek claimed him? Is there something we don’t know about the three of you?”  
  
Scott can feel a magnificent blush coming on and he attempts to make himself disappear into the armchair cushions. He’s already doing a mental countdown in his head and sure enough, two seconds later, Derek and Stiles are laughing their asses off, clinging to each other on the couch.  
  
Yes, don’t think Scott hasn’t noticed how they’ve been glued at the hip for the past week! He may be quite consumed by Allison most of the time, but he _does_ notice some things. His best friend apparently becoming fond of his sort-of alpha’s dick is one of them, thank you ever so much!  
  
He jabs a finger in the direction of the love birds and hisses, “If you tell them, so help me God!”  
  
Luckily, they are too busy trying to breathe while laughing to divulge any mortifying stories, at least for now. He’ll probably have to agree to some wildly unfair deal to get them to keep it to themselves, or at least come up with an alternative version that does not include Scott accidentally being hit with his friend’s not inconsequential load.  
  
God, how is this his life?

~ The End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed folks and I'd totally do a happy dance if you would take the time to leave kudos and/or a review ;)


End file.
